Luad San Afer, The switch
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: OK NOW I ADDED CHAPTER 9!!!, DID YOU EVER THINK A SILLY PRANK COULD CHANGE YOUR LIFE... IF NOT THEN YOU WERE WRONG, ASH AND MISTY SWITCH BODIES AFTER A MIS HAP, HOW WILL THEY BACK TO NORMAL....WILL THEY GET BACK TO NORMAL...FIND OUT HERE!!!!!
1. Day 1: The switch

Luad San Afer, to be you  
Disclaimer: ::looks in planner:: I should own Pokemon in the year 7100, but until then, I just don't got the money.  
  
Age: Ash: 15 Misty: 15 Brock: 19  
On with the story.....  
  
Today we find our heroes resting near a slow running lake. The sky blue, the breeze gentle. Ash was dreaming of his next adventure, Misty dreaming of Ash, and Brock, well we all now what Brock's dreaming about.  
"Man, what a dream", Ash said as he sat up and stretched. He then crawled over to Brock and woke him up.  
"What's wrong Ash, I was having the best dream..." Brock said as he sat up.  
"We need to get going, its 1 already, our afternoon break is over, I'll wake Misty, you make breakfast", Ash said while standing up and taking another huge stretch as he walked over to Misty.  
"Hey, Mist, time to get up, lunch will be done soon" Ash said while shaking Misty.  
"5 mins, I'm having the best dream", Misty said as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. All of a sudden Misty felt as if her sleeping bag was moving, she looked up to see Ash dragging her towards the lake.  
"Ash, NO, quit it, I'm up, I'm up", Misty screamed as Ash threw her into the lake, sleep bag and all. Because of all the weight Misty went straight to the bottom before getting out of her sleeping bag, and making her way to the top, on her way up she noticed something shinny in the lake bed, she turned around and went to get it. She was just about to run out of air when she finally got to the top. Brock was shaking his head in disbelieve at what Ash had just done, while Ash stood laughing by the lake.  
"Well now you've had a bath", laughed Ash. Misty immediately threw the thing she'd picked under the water at Ash.  
"Take that you retard", yelled Misty. It hit Ash right on the head.  
"Ouch, hey, its all your fault for not getting up when I said", Ash said while picking up the object. It had the words Luad San Afer indented on it. "Wow, what's this".  
"My fault, what do you mean MY...huh, what's what?" Misty asked while glancing at the object.  
"Hey, Brock, come take a look at this", Ash said while studying the object.  
"What is it Ash?" Brock asked as Ash handed him the object.  
"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you to come over", said Ash.  
"Well where did you find it?" asked Brock as he read the writing.  
"I found it", said Misty, "At the bottom of the lake, is it old?". Brock kept reading the writing over and over to himself, he knew he'd seen it somewhere before.  
"Yes, I am sure its very old, when we get to town I'll have someone look at it", Brock said as he handed it back to Ash, while still chanting the words Luad San Afer in his mind.  
"Hey let me see", Misty said while she and Ash studied it. Brock at this moment remembered what it meant, but it was to late.  
"Luad San Afer", Ash and Misty said in union.  
"NOOOO", Yelled Brock, as he saw Ash and Misty's bodies literally go through each other, there eyes were closed for a while, they had switch bodies. Brock remembered that those words Luad San Afer meant "To be you", When they said those words in union it had activated the device, meaning Ash and Misty had now switched bodies. They gasped.  
"I'm YOU", They yelled in union. (From now on when I say Misty its Misty in Ash's body, and when I say Ash I mean Ash in Misty's body)   
"OH NO, I'm Misty", yelled Ash.  
"And I'm Ash" Yelled Misty.  
"YOU IDIOTS, don't you know what "Luad San Afer" means", Brock yelled angrily. Ash and Misty just shook their heads.  
"It means To Be You, that thing that Misty found is a Couce", Brock said calming down.  
"A crouce?", Asked Ash.  
"Yes, its a Pokeopilas word for "change", if anyone wanted to be someone else, all they'd have to do is have the person say Luad San Afer at the same time as them, and they would be in each others bodies for the next week", explained Brock.  
"Week, I have to be Ash for a week", Yelled Misty while clutching her head (well actually Ash's head).  
"Grr, well its not going to be easy being a scrawny brat like you either", laughed Ash.  
"Guys, your going to have to learn to co-operate for the next week", brock said while starring at them.  
"OH NO, Ash there's something I think you should know...." Misty said timidly. As soon as Ash heard Misty say this he realized what she meant.  
"What, no, Misty Please, I can't handle your...I DON'T EVEN WANNA SAY THE WORD" yelled Ash. Brock knew that they were talking about Misty's period, and burst out laughing.  
"Well, Ash if you make it through this alive, your a tougher man then me", Laughed Brock as he walked back to camp.  
"Ash, do you have any idea what you have to do?", asked Misty.  
"NO, I'M A GUY, OF CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS", cried Ash. After lunch Misty explained everything to Ash, his head was spinning with all the junk he had to remember about being a girl, he even had Misty's voice.  
Misty couldn't get used to the idea of Ash's body or voice either. But they knew they had to live with it for the next 7 days. After lunch they set off again Ash couldn't believe he was a girl now, he kept putting his arms around his waist as not to show his belly button.  
"Ash, will you quit that, if you jake up my body, I'll kill your body", Yelled Misty.  
"Oh, come on Misty, you can't say it doesn't feel weird to be in ash's body", Laughed Brock.  
"Yes it does feel weird BUT its not funny". at this point she shot Ash and evil look.  
"WHAT?! I'm not doing anything, I hate this body, it doesn't feel right", Ash ssaid while lowering his head worried.  
"And I suppose you think your body fits me perfectly", growled Misty. about half an hour later they entered Jason town, and lucky for ash there was no gym, so misty couldn't mess up his chances.  
"Lets get to the Pokemon center", Brock said while practically floating at the thought of Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy greeted them as they entered the Pokemon center.  
"hello there, I suppose you needs some rooms?" asked Nurse Joy as she lead them to two rooms. "You boys can stay in this room, and you miss can stay in that room".  
"OK", Ash and misty said in union as Nurse Joy walked away, then turned to each other.  
"I don't trust you Misty", Ash growled.  
"I don't trust you either" Misty growled back.  
"Fine, if you don't trust each other, share that other room, I don't wanna hear the fight, good night", said Brock as he closed his door, and locked it. Ash and Misty stared at each other for awhile, then walked to the other room, at this time nurse Joy walked down the hall.  
"Excuse me, where are you going", asked Nurse Joy, who was confused to why they were walking to the same room.  
"Oh we are just going to our room" Ash said sheepishly. Nurse Joy smiled,  
"Oh, I see, you two are a couple.....right?", laughed Nurse Joy.  
"Emmm, YEAH, that's it, GOOD NIGHT", Misty said as she shoved Ash into their room.  
"I can't believe we had to pretend we were a couple just to get into this room", Misty said with a heavy sigh.  
"I know...lets just get some sleep", Ash said as he flopped on the bottom bunk.  
"EXCUSE ME MISTER, your in my body ya know", yelled Misty.  
"Ya so?" Ash said while curling over.  
"SO, TAKE A SHOWER, A GIRL MUST TAKE A SHOWER EVERY nHT, AND SINCE YOUR NOW A GIRL, GO TAKE A SHOWER, THAT'S MY BODY, AND I NEED A SHOWER" ,yelled Misty.  
"But I'm too tired", yarned Ash  
"And I really don't care", shouted Misty.  
"Ok Ok I'll take a stupid shower gees" Ash said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.....  
  
to be continued.  
So how did it sound? Right everything in reviews. Keep looking for the next chapter, which will probly be titled as "Day Two, The worst day of my life" 


	2. Day 2: The Worst Day of My Life

Day Two : The Worst Day Of My Life  
  
Last chapter: After a silly little prank Misty finds a mysterious object with a scary power. Ash and Misty ended up switching bodies, and they have to stay like that for the next week. Can they handle it?  
*******on with chapter two*****************************  
  
The next day Brock is the first to wake up. He got up, got dressed and decided to go check on Ash and Misty.  
"I hope they didn't kill each other", sighed Brock as he walked down the hall to their room. He knocked on the door four times, no answer. Next he knocked on the door and yelled "Hey Ash, Misty let me in".  
"Coming", yarned Misty.  
"Hi Misty or should I say Ash", laughed Brock.  
"OH shut up Brock", said Misty as she flopped on her bed. Brock looked over to Ash who was still fast asleep.  
"Shouldn't you wake him up", Misty said as she rolled over.  
"Why me?", asked Brock.  
"I think I have given him enough commands for one 24 hours".  
"Whatever", Brock said as he went over and shook Ash, "Yo Ash or should I say Misty wake up".  
"Don't you DARE call me Misty" Ash said as he sat up on his bed. Later on the went to get some breakfast.  
"So where should we eat", asked Ash.  
"Don't eat anything too fatty, I worked hard to get that figure, and I don't need you ruining it", snarled Misty.  
"WHAT?!?! no double cheese burgers?", gasped Ash.  
"Nope sorry"  
"Oh man", all of a sudden Ash felt a ripping pain in his ( Misty's) stomach, and he about fell to the ground.  
"Ash you ok?", Brock said while he and Misty ran over to Ash.  
"NO, I've got a real bad stomach ache", cringed Ash.  
"Emmm Ash, maybe you should go to the bath room", Misty said while helping Ash up.  
"Why?", asked Ash, still clutching his stomach.  
"Just take my advice Ash and go, and take this", Misty said as she handed him a small package. Ash looked at the package and nodded his head. after Ash got back they all went to eat breakfast. Ash was mad cause he couldn't have a double cheese burger with a side of fries, Brock was going around trying to get a date but always getting rejected, Misty was quite content in Ash's body.  
"I'll be back in a minute", Ash said with an evil grin on his (Misty's) face.  
"Ok", said Misty watching all the girls laugh at Brock, which also made her laugh a little. When Ash returned she couldn't believe what she saw. Ash was wearing his hat, an Misty's hair was looking well....weird. Misty jumped up fast, almost knocking the waitress down.  
"Take that off", Yelled Misty.  
"Why, I just want to feel at home", grinned Ash.  
"Fine then", Misty said as she stomped off to the rest room. She came back out with her (ash's) hair in a pony tail. Ash almost had a heart attack.  
"Fine, I'll take the hat off, I'll take the hat off", yelled Ash as he put his (Misty's) hair back into the usual ponytail. Misty then let her(ash's) hair out of the pony tail. Later on Ash and co. were sitting in the park for a rest. A young girl walked over, and as usual Brock bounced into action.  
"Hello young lady, would you be interested in dinner tonight", Brock said as roses appeared out of no where.  
"No thanks, that is unless that handsome friend of yours over there is taking me," She said as she looked over at Misty ( Misty in Ash's body)  
"Me", Misty said.  
"Yes you silly", laughed the young girl 'you didn't think I meant that girl your sitting by did you?". Misty looked over at Ash, then back at the girl.  
"EMM hehehe no, of course not", Misty laughed uneasily.  
"Great, so will you take me out for dinner", said the girl as she sat down by Misty.  
"Emm, sorry I can't, I'm...", Misty looked over to Ash, "Involved".  
"With that scrawny brat?", laughed the girl. At this time Misty got rather mad since this girl was talking about Misty's body.  
"Scrawny, excuse me, maybe YOU should look in a mirror", yelled Misty as she crossed her (Ash's) arms.  
"Gees, sorry", said the girl as she walked away. Misty sighed in relief . Brock burst out laughing. "What's so funny", snarled Misty.  
"You guys are going to have to go around pretend to be a couple for the next 5 days", laughed Brock. Ash and Misty looked at each other and blushed.   
"Emm I guess so", said Ash., then he(well now he's a she) quickly changed the subject, "hey Brock, what time is it?".  
"exactly 12 in the afternoon, lets go swimming", Brock said as he ran over to the lake.  
"I guess we can, but do I have to wear a bikini?", Ash asked while looking at one of Misty's bikini's.  
"Well you can't wear what you usually wear, you could get arrested like that while your a girl", said Misty.  
"OK, fine", Ash said as he went to find a private spot to get changed, Misty did the same.  
"Its going to feel weird just wearing 1 half of a swim suit", Misty said as she get dressed into her(ash's) swimsuit. As she was walking back to the lake she realized something. "Hey, Ash hasn't got the worst body", Misty said as she gazed into the water, all of sudden she got splashed, she turned round to see Ash and Brock flicking water at her.  
"Well I see your not that out of place in a bikini", Grinned Misty.  
"Well it doesn't look half bad....on me", Ash grinned back.  
"Whatever, you don't fill my body right," Misty said as she crossed her arms across her(Ash's) chest.  
"Misty, why do you keep doing that?", asked Brock.  
"Because it feels weird, I'm gonna put a t-shirt on", Misty said as she headed for Ash's backpack. After swimming they all went back to eat dinner at the Pokemon Center. Ash was on his (misty's) knees begging for a cheese burger, and Brock was putting the moves on Nurse Joy, that is until he got slapped a few times.  
'Man, that Nurse Joys tough...maybe she is a HE", Brock said as he rubbed his sore cheek.  
"Please Misty, 1 double cheese burger, it won't hurt, pleassssssssssssse", begged Ash.  
"NO NO NO, you don't see me begging for a double cheese burger do you?", said Misty.  
"Guys. shut up, I have questions", yelled Brock, "So Ash, how dose it feel to be Misty?"  
"Stupid, just like her", Ash said as he lowered in his seat.  
"Well Misty, how dose it feel to be Ash?"  
"Dense, Just like him", said Misty with a grin on her face.  
"Well you guys have 5 more days to stay like this, think you can handle it?".  
"NO", Ash and Misty said in union. After dinner they went back to their rooms, and went to sleep.  
"Lord knows what'll happen tomorrow", Said Brock as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, how did chap. 2 sound?? I will probly start on chap 3 after I get chap 2 of "The Ghost Of Maidens Peak...Returns" done thanx for reading and........PLEASE REVIEW (^_^) 


	3. Day 3: Rudy's back

Chapter 3: Rudy's Back.  
  
Last Chapter: The whole Day was a catastrophe, Misty banned Ash from having a double cheese burger, which is like death to poor Ash. How much longer can they hold up...and why weren't they angry when Brock said they'd have to pretend their a couple (I had to add that for publicity)....find out in this chapter.  
****************on to the story******************************  
  
The next day starts out stormy, and dull. The carnival that just hit town is closed because of the storm, so our heroes are stuck in the Pokemon Center. Ash sits at the window his (Misty's) face pushed up against the window from boredom.  
"Oh, I'm so fed up, Brock isn't anyway open", moaned Ash as he stared out the window at the empty streets.  
"Ash, this is an out door town, their stores are large stalls, its a totally out door town, and its raining, so everything is shut down, so why don't YOU shut down your moaning", said Misty as she handed him (now he's a her) a coke.  
"Yeah, Ash, this is bikini land", said Brock as he laid back an imagined Brittany Spears sitting by him on a beach in a swim suit. All of a sudden the Pokemon Centers door swung open and in came a drenched Rudy.  
"It's Rudy", yelled Ash and Misty in union.  
"Huh, Ash, Misty, Hi", said Rudy as he ran over to them," Wow, Tracey, you sure changed".  
"No, this is Brock another friend of ours", said Ash.  
"Oh I see, and you still look beautiful Misty", Rudy said glaring at Ash not knowing they had switched bodies. Misty and Brock burst out laughing.  
"Ah.... I...ah...THANK YOU", said Ash timidly.  
"So, what brings you here Rudy", asked Misty trying to change the subject, but continuing to slightly laugh.  
"Just on a little vacation, my sister and my friends are running the gym for me".  
"Oh, so your the Rudy from the Orange Islands I heard quite a bit about...from Ash", Brock said remembering some stuff Ash had told him.  
"Yes, nice to meet you Brock, I heard you want to be a Pokemon breeder, can I ask you for some info later?', asked Rudy.  
"Only if you teach me some of your dance moves", laughed Brock as he and Rudy walked over to a table on the other side of the Pokemon Center. (before you ask about the dance move thing lets just say Ash told Brock all about them).  
"Hey, Brock, what are we supposed to do", Yelled Ash across the room. (Oh an remember, Rudy thinks Ash is really misty and that Misty is really Ash).  
"Well, Misty I need to ask you something", Rudy Yelled back.   
"OK", Ash and Misty yelled in union. Rudy looked puzzled, Brock just shook his head.  
"Misty, he was talking to me remember", Ash said while walking to them.  
"Oh right, so what you going to say if he asks you out", grinned Misty.  
"I'll say No, what you think I am going to say yes just because he's our friend, and you have a major brush on him", Ash said while getting rather jealous.  
"Crush on Rudy, I used to but not no more, I found someone more interesting, and exciting", Misty said as they reached the table.  
"Oh, and who would that be?', Ash asked with interest in his voice.  
"huh...I...ah....NOBODY you know", laughed Misty sheepishly.  
"Hey Misty, would you", but he was cute of by Ash (who is actually Misty at this time).  
"Sorry Rudy, I can't go out with you", said Ash as fast as he could.  
"Go out? I was going to say would you and your friends like to go to the carnival later", said Rudy. Ash blushed and Misty and Brock burst out laughing.  
"At least I got asked out", whispered Misty still laughing. Later on the rain and storm stopped, the town reopened and they all went to the carnival.  
"Lets go on the roller coaster", yelled Ash running to the biggest roller coaster there "The Scorpion".  
"Great idea", said Misty as she got into line.  
"I think I'll sit it out", said Brock as he got sick just looking at the size of the coaster.  
"I'll go, and I'll ride with Misty", said Rudy as he jumped in line by Ash (remember he thinks Ash is Misty cause Ash is in Misty's body).  
"Em, ok", said Ash kinda worried. Misty ended up sitting by this old dude who puked all over her, while Ash was traumatized after having Rudy's arm around him all the way.  
"No No sir, its fine, the puke will clean right off', misty said as she got off the coaster and turned to Rudy and Ash. "I have to go get changed".  
"Poor Ash, so Misty want to go on that again", asked Rudy.  
"I am just going to go sit by Brock", Ash said as he walked over to Brock, Rudy went for a walk around.  
"Man, you look terrible, what happened", asked Brock as he helped Ash sit down.  
'The ride was bad enough, but Rudy kept putting his arm around me", Ash said with a shiver.  
"So, at least you didn't get puked on like Misty", laughed Brock.  
"Number one, remember Misty was in my clothes so I am not happy about that, and number two, I am still a guy in soul and another guy just put his arm around me...I FEEL GAY, and you know for one thing I am not gay", yelled Ash as he slammed his head on the table.  
"Yeah I know", said Brock. 'Hey, maybe you should go se if Misty's ok".  
"She's getting changed", said Ash as he took a sip of brocks cola.  
"Oh ok, well just go wait for her or something cause Rudy is heading back this way, besides she is in your body", said Brock as he pointed to Rudy.  
"Rudy, where, oh no, BYE", Ash said as he ran towards the Pokemon Center.  
"See ya", laughed Brock. Ash arrived at the Pokemon Center totally out of breathe after running that far, that fast, and he was afraid the next ride Rudy Might try to kiss him or something. (Hey Rudy would be gay in a way without knowing it). Just as Ash was running into the rom Misty was coming out and they collided.  
"Ouch, retard, watch where your going, and why so fast", said Misty as she rubbed her head.  
"Its Rudy, he had his arm around me, next he might try to kiss me or something, it's getting way to creepy", said Ash.  
"Oh, try getting puked on", laughed Misty.  
"You go back, I am going to stay here for a while", said Ash as he turned on the Television and flopped on the bed.  
"No, your coming, just stay with me or Brock the whole time", said Misty as she turned off the television, grabbed Ash, and went back to the carnival.  
"Hey, Misty, I wondered where you were", said Rudy as he ran other to Ash (who he thinks is (Misty).  
"Em, Hi Rudy", Ash said timidly as he sat down.  
"Hey Misty (she is really talkin about Ash in her body), want to go on the roller coaster with me", said Misty.  
"Sure", said Ash as he and Misty run to the roller coaster.  
"Want to go Brock?", asked Rudy.  
"No, I'm going to get a date", said Brock as he walked over to a girl by the mini bar.  
"Ok, guess I'll find someone to go with me there", said Rudy as walked to the coaster. They all rode the coaster, this time Ash and Misty got off happy, as for Rudy... he had to go change.  
"Sorry", said the old guy.  
"Guess its dangerous to line up without a partner", laughed Misty, there was a long silence until Ash broke it.  
"So who was that guy you have a crush on now you were talking about earlier", asked Ash.  
"Well I...", Misty was about to answer the truth until Brock came flying through the air between them, he had be rejected.  
"I love you too", he said while lying motionless on the floor, that is except his leg twitching.  
"Brock, you got to stop hitting on these girls, when the right one comes we'll know", laughed Ash.  
'really how", asked Brock.  
"Never mind", sighed Misty.  
'Lets go back to the center", yarned Misty "I'm getting real tired.  
"Me too, but you never answered my question", said Ash as they walked back.  
"I'll tell you later", said Misty. Since Brock was in bad shape he fell asleep on a table, so they left him, Rudy left from embarrassment.  
"I think Rudy really was traumatized after that", laughed Misty as she got into bed.  
"yep, probly so", laughed Ash as he layed down in bed, he was just about asleep, but only half. Just as he was falling asleep he heard Misty say "Oh and the answer is you", just as she fell asleep. Ash knew what she meant and was about to leep up in joy, grab her, and kiss in a romantic way but... he fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, what you think of chapter 3? A little more AAML. please write everything in your review. THANKIES FOR READING (^_^) 


	4. Day 4: Quiet Time

Chapter 4: Quiet Time  
  
Last Chapter: After re-meeting up with Rudy, Ash was traumatized. Misty finally told her feelings, and Ash was happy, but he fell asleep before he could act on it. Will they become a happy couple, or will they be too embarrassed to even talk.  
*********Now on to the Story******************  
The next day is beautiful, the sun shining, a gentle breeze caresses Brocks face as he is on his way back from a little walk. He enters the   
Pokemon Center to find Misty already up eating breakfast, and looking a little out of color.  
"Yo, Misty you ok?", asked Brock as he sat across from her.  
"Huh, ya I'm fine, just fed up with being in Ash's body", Misty said with a little fake giggle.  
"Ok, so where's Ash?", asked Brock as he looked towards their room.  
"Ash, why would I know where Ash is, I never said anything to him, you weren't there you can't prove anything", Misty said frantically.  
"Emmm, o...k, I just asked", Brock said as he stood up and went to wake up Ash. Ash sat up with a bounce at remembering what was said last night.  
"hey Brocko, where's Misty", asked Ash as he walked out the room.  
"She's eating breakfast, hey Ash, do you know what wrong with Misty, she's...spacing out" said Brock as he and Ash walked over to Misty.  
"Oh, hi Ash", Misty said while blushing. As soon as Ash heard this all the things he was going to say to her sank to the back of his head and he went completely blank on everything.  
"H...Hi", Ash said as he sat across from her. After breakfast they still hadn't said another word to each other. Brock noticed this and was totally annoyed to the fact that he didn't know what was going on. They went back to the carnival, and Ash decided he needed some quiet time and went for a walk, Brock dragged Misty to the roller coaster hoping to find out why they aren't talking.  
"Hey Misty, why aren't you and ash talking today", asked Brock as he and Misty sat in the roller coaster.  
"Huh, we are talking, we just got nothing to talk about", laughed Misty.   
"I think we are both fed up of being in each others bodies".  
"sure, whatever, OH PRETTY GIRL", Brock said while jumping out the coaster real fast leaving Misty to ride on her own.  
  
Later they went to the lake for a picnic. Brock set up the picnic, while Ash and Misty got some water. Brock kept listening for at least one word, but nothing they just got the water and walked back up.  
"So, you guys having fun in each others bodies", laughed Brock. They just sat there and gave Brock an evil stare.  
"ok maybe not", said Brock as he continued to eat. Ash, the loud boy(Now he's a girl LOL) he is, was getting fed up of all this quiet and decided to say something.  
"Nice sandwiches Brocko", said Ash with a smile on his(Misty's) face.  
"Thanks, they are my own brand", Brock said happily that someone finally said something.  
"Ya, they are real good", Misty said while joining into the conversation.  
"Thanks guys, I'll make them again tomorrow if ya want", said Brock as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich. "So why weren't you guys talking earlier, is there something I should know?", asked Brock while grabbing for his second sandwich.  
"emm, No, not that I know of", Ash said as he laughed uneasily.  
"Nope nothing comes to my head", Misty said as she began to blush.  
"Are you guys sure", asked Brock as he knew they were hiding something.  
"I'm sure", ash and misty said in union.  
"Whatever", said Brock as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich. Later the decided to go for a swim, ash was getting used to the concept of a bikini and Misty always wore a t-shirt over her. Brock, still wanting to know what was going on decided to leave the scene and listen through a bush.  
"Guys, I'm going for a walk, see ya later", he said as he jumped behind a bush.  
"Ok, emm Misty, can we talk", Ash asked uneasily.  
"I...I guess", Misty said as if she knew what was coming.  
"About what was said last night...did you mean", Ash was cut off by Misty.  
"Yes, I did, that's the reason I haven't really spoken to you today, I was embarrassed", said Misty.  
"Me too", said Ash, he was just about to kiss her when who else but Brock fell out a near by tree, Ash and Misty turned Apple red from embarrassment and anger.  
"Emm...Hi guys", Brock laughed uneasily.  
"What were you doing in that tree", Misty said now highly angry, cause as we all know its like her dream to kiss Ash.  
"Bird watching?", said Brock as he stood up.  
"No, well in a way yes, you were watching us", said Ash now frustrated.  
"ME, Spy, no, you got it all wrong, see theres a new bird Pokemon called a...a..".  
"A What Brock", asked Misty as she searched for her mallet in her back pack.  
"A Mallet bird", Brock said, truthly he said the first thing that popped into his head.  
"Grr Brock, oh never mind lets just get back to the Pokemon center, I can't wait to get out of this body and back on the road", said Ash as he grabbed his back pack and began walking back to the Pokemon Center still in the bikini, Brock and Misty followed. Ash almost puked when he got back because alot of guys were whistling and doing stuff like that as he walked to the pokemon Center, because he(He is now a she) was in a swimsuit.  
"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to mess anything up, just wanted to find out why you weren't talking", said Brock as he stepped into his room.  
"Its ok, you didn't ruin much", said Misty as she stepped into her room. Ash quickly pushed through and threw a whole bunch of papers with phone numbers into the trash can.  
"Looks like you got the whole towns numbers", laughed Misty as she closed the door.  
"Wanna know something sick", said Ash as he threw his back pack on his bed, "Two girls gave me their phone numbers".  
"EW", said Misty as she flopped on her bed and yarned. "Today's been sorta stress full so, I think I am going to go to sleep in fact, good night, I am going to sleep", and with that Misty fell almost immediately to sleep.  
"Night Misty", Ash said as he blew a kiss towards her, Then he flopped down and dreamt of what his next day as Misty would bring.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So what ya think? Kool? stupid?? put everything in reviews, thanks and stay tuned for Day 5, coming soon to FF.net.(^_^) 


	5. Day 5: Side Affects and Truth

Day 5: Side Affects and Truth  
  
Last chapter: The resent night Misty had confessed her feelings, this lead to embarrassment, which lead to not talking to each other. When they finally did talk Ash went in for the kiss, but Brock interrupted and ruined the moment.  
  
Now on to the story......  
  
Day 5 begins peaceful, Misty is feeding Togepi, Ash is talking to Misty and Brock is flirting with Nurse Joy. Ash and Misty were not embarrassed about their relationship anymore. and they were happy that they only had 2 more days in each others bodies.  
"So, what's on the agenda today guys?", Brock says as he walks over to them, while rubbing his recently slapped face.  
"Hmm, we could go for a walk", said Misty.  
"Well since there's nothing else to do, I guess that's the best option", said Brock as he picked up his backpack, Ash and misty grabbed their packs and followed Brock out. they walk through the peace park. All of a sudden Ash yelled in pain as he clenched his (Misty's) stomach, and fell to the ground.  
"Ash", yelled Misty and Brock in union as they ran to Ash.  
"What's wrong", Brock asked frantically. It was too late, Ash was unconscious from the pain. Brock and Misty took him to the hospital. The doctor wheeled him into the room, and left Brock and Misty in the waiting room. As the doctor examined Ash he noticed that there was an imbalance of hormones in his (Misty's) body. In other words, when Ash switched bodies with Misty he took a little of the male hormone into her body with him. There for Misty could have accidentally taken some of the female hormone into Ash's body. The doctor was very confused to how this was happening, but the hormones had clashed and created a reaction causing Ash to become over whelmed, and faint. The doctor decided to ask Brock and Misty about this. Misty jumped up as soon as she saw the doctor coming out.  
"What's going on?", asked misty in a worried voice.  
"Well Ash, it seems Misty has an imbalance of hormones in her body, do you or Brock know how this could have happened?", asked the doctor. Misty just shook her head. Then Brock realized what was going on. And decided to tell the doctor.  
"I think I know", said Brock as he brought a small object from this back pocket. "We found this a while ago and well, it may look like you are talking to Ash and Brock, but your actually talking to Brock and Misty, see this is from pokiopilas, and it has the power to make people switch bodies. Well Ash and Misty said Luad San Afer at the same time and switched bodies, I think that during the switch Ash took some male hormones into Misty's body and Misty must have taken some female hormones into Ash's body", explained Brock.  
"Ya, see, I'm Misty, and in there is Ash, and i guess that's also the reason he all had my you-know-what for 2 days", said Misty half embarrassed, and half worried.  
"What do you mean you-know-what?", asked the doctor clueless (he's not dumb, just caught up in the commotion. Misty blushed.  
"never mind"  
"May I take that...that thing into the lab for study, that might help determine what will happen to your friend?", asked the doctor.  
"Sure, knock yourself out", said Brock as he handed the object to the doctor. Misty waited impatiently for the doctor to return, when he finally did he looked happy. he handed the object back to Brock.  
"Well, you were right, this is some gadget for switching bodies, and don't worry your friend should be fine, but the pains may continue until you switch back", answered the doctor. All of a sudden Ash walked out of the room, Misty ran to him and hugged him (imagine Ash running to Misty to give her a hug LOL hehehe).  
"Hey Misty...I mean Ash", Ash corrected himself.  
"its ok, the doctor knows about the body switch thingy, and we know whats wrong with ya", said Misty.  
"Really?? what?", asked Ash.   
"When you switched bodies you accidentally took some male hormones into Misty's body this created an imbalance and that's why you fainted", answered the doctor. Ash stood there and blinked confusingly a few times.   
"Ok...", said Ash. All three of them walked out of the hospital.  
"You really scared us man...I mean...never mind", said Bock not knowing what to call Ash.  
"ya, and if you messed up my body I'll hunt you down Ash Ketchum", Misty said playfully. As they walked back into the pokemon Center Nurse Joy came running up to them.  
"Ash, your mother call, she needs to speak to you right away", Ash looked at Misty and ran to the phones. Ash dialed his moms phone number and waited for an answer.  
"hello", said Delia as her face appeared on the screen.  
"Hi mom", yelled Ash totally forgetting he was in Misty's body.  
"Emm, hi Misty...", said Delia confused.   
"Huh, no mom, look", Ash showed his mom the object.  
"Hey that's one of those things that people used to say helped people switch bodies", said Delia.  
"yeah, and it works", said Ash.  
'What do you mean...hold on, did you and Misty switch bodies for is this an evil prank to pay me back for making sure you change your You-Know-what' everyday?", asked Delia. Ash growled.  
"I have had enough of you-know-what' for one week", said Ash as he lowered his head.  
"How can I be sure your really my baby?", asked Delia.  
"Well ask me something only the real Ash would know", asked Ash.  
"hmm....What's your middle name", grinned Delia. Ash Blushed.  
"NO fair, that's embarrassing", said Ash now apple red.  
"Well then maybe your aren't the real Ash", said Delia as she was about the hang up.  
"NO WAIT. ok", Ash took a deep breath, "Lila". Ash looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment.   
"I can't hear you", teased Delia.  
"MY MIDDLE NAME IS LILA", yelled Ash frustrated. Misty and Brock starred at Ash.  
'Oh, you really are my baby boy", shouted Delia happily.  
"Ya, who'd you think I was, the Pilsberry Dough Boy", Ash said sarcastically.  
"Don't give me lip Mr. or should I say Ms.", laughed Delia.  
"MOM", yelled Ash.  
"Well honey, I have great news, I'm getting married", yelled Delia. Misty heard this and gasped.  
"To who Mrs. Ketchum?", asked misty as she pushed her way to Ash.  
"Prof. Oak", smiled Delia. Ash and Misty starred at each other." I got to go, bye ashy, bye Misty", Delia hung up. Ash and Misty made sick faces.  
"Prof. oak...is gonna be my dad...", gasped Ash. EWWWWWWW".  
"Well, you know him well, and he's a great friend so why not be a daddy to you, you should have surprised your mom by telling her we are together, maybe she would have been surprised also", said Misty while kissing Ash on the cheek.  
"No, she would have been happy", said Ash. him and misty kissed for awhile, but it was broken by Brock.  
"Oh get a room, just because your a couple dosen't mean the world has to know", Brock said angrily. Ash and Misty looked at each other, then at Brock.  
'Who rejected you this time", they asked in union.  
"I just got off the phone with an old friend", sighed Brock. "Well its getting late, lets get some rest".  
"brocks right, good night Brock", said Ash and Misty as they headed to their room.   
  
To Be Continued....  
  
all right, I know that wasn't the best chapter, but I wrote it fast since people were getting mad at me. anyway, write everything you though about it in reviews, thankies for reading (^_^). 


	6. Day 6: Bruises and Bumps

Day 6: bruises and bumps  
  
Last chapter: During a nice walk though Peace park Ash falls sick. because of some mishaps during the body switch Ash is experiencing some pain...and he finds out his mommy is getting married...TO PROF. OAK...  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY.....  
  
Ash and Misty are the first ones awake. They get up get dressed and eat breakfast. About 10:30 a.m. Brock walks in to the breakfast room and he looks horrible.  
"Yo, Brock, what happened to you?", asked Ash while sipping his Coke.  
"Ya, you look like a couple of Rhydon trampled over you", said Misty.  
"leave me alone", Brock said as he sat across the table from Ash and slammed his head down on the table. Ash and Misty looked at each other, then at Brock.  
All of a sudden Ash sniff the air... it smelled like Red Dog (That's a real type of beer).  
"Brock, you didn't go straight to bed last night did you?", asked Ash. Misty looked at Ash, then realized that Brock had a hang over. She grinned evily.  
"Had a little to much to drink last night ay Brocky", Laughed Misty.  
"Sorry guys but for the next couple of hours your on your own, i'm gonna sleep this thing off, see ya", Brock said as he walked back into his room and slammed the door.  
"Well, what ya wanna do then Ash", asked Misty, with a huge stretch.  
"How about we go mountain climbing", said Ash almost jumping from his seat.  
"I guess that's fine", sighed misty. Ash and Misty trecked over to Mount. Pikablu.   
"Ash, shouldn't we get some special equipment for mountain climbing", asked Misty as she starred up at the huge mountain.  
'Nope, we'll be just fine", said Ash as he started to climb the mountain, Misty followed. The got about half way up when they ran into some real sharp rocks. They tried to climb past them, but Misty ended up with a huge rip across her (Ash's) pants, and a few gashes in her (his) t-shirt. As for Ash he ended up with a huge rip across the side of his (Misty's) tank top, and a scratch on his (her) stomach. They were almost crying when the finally made it to the top. "I....Am...Never...ever...letting...you....drag...me...up....a....mountain....AGAIN", yelled Misty out of breath.  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about me dragging you up one again Misty", Ash said trying to hide the big gash across his (MIsty's) stomach. But Misty soon realized he was hiding something.  
"Ash, move your hand", said Misty scotching closer to him. Ash put his (her) left arm in the air, using his right arm to cover his scratch.  
"And the other one..", said Misty. Ash removed his other hand, uncovering the scratch.  
"ASH, I told you this was a bad idea, and now look what's happened", said misty.  
"Well I'm the one who has to put up with the pain", Ash said as he closed his eyes tight, trying to drown away the pain. All of a sudden he felt something cold and wet on his scratch. Ash looked down to see misty holding a baby wipe on the scratch.  
"Well, what's done is done, here hold this one it", Misty said with a sweet smile.  
"Yep, guess so", Ash smiled back. "Well lets get off this mountain and go see if Brocks ready to come out with us". Ash and Misty made their way back down the mountain, but they took a different route, so they didn't get hurt any more. since they took a different route, the came down the other side of the mountain. as they were walking back around the mountain rain began to fall hard. Ash and Misty took shelter under a tree since there was no lightning, then continued. But the rain had turned the forest floor into mud, meaning every step they took they had more chance of fall then the last step. they had almost made it round without falling when Ash got a little to confident and began to ran, and fell face first into the mud, misty not looking where she was going tripped and fell into the mud also.   
"OH MAN, this just isn't our day", said Ash with a heavy sigh. He looked over at Misty expecting her to be mad or crying or something. But instead she gave him an evil grin and hurled a hand full of mud at Ash. he dodged it and laughed, realizing she was happy, and threw some back at her. After about 15 to half an hour of a mud fight, they stopped and rested. he looked over to misty who had another evil look on her face...Ash thought she was going to throw more mud at him, but instead she threw herself at him and kissed him. Then they broke the kiss and headed back to The Pokemon Center thinking everything would be fine from now on.  
"Well that was fun...", grinned Ash.  
"Maybe its a good thing that Brock had that hang over after all", laughed Misty.  
"Maybe so", laughed Ash, he looked aside him to see no one, then he looked back to see misty screaming. he ran over to her.  
"MISTY, what's wrong?", shouted Ash as he ran to her.  
"There's...a...bug over there", she yelled. Ash looked to where she was pointing, and saw a .....Carterpi.  
"misty, remember that last time this happened. its ok, just pretend you can't see it", sighed Ash as he grabbed her hand and began walking. Misty let out one last scream.  
"Misty, shhhhh there could be...", but Ash was too late. A group of Beedrills had gathered and where coming straight for them.  
"RUNNNNNN", yelled Ash, as ha and Misty ran as fast as they could. Next thing they knew the were rolling down a hill. finally the reached the bottom. Ash sat up to make sure the Beedrills were gone. Him and Misty were now covered by scratches, bruises, grass stains, and rips. it must have been about 7:00 p.m. when they arrived at the Pokemon center. Brock sat in the lobby drinking coffee. All of a Sudden he heard loud thumps and saw Ash and Misty sprawled out on the lobby floor, out of breath, and messed up.  
"GEES, what happened to you guys", asked Brock as he helped them up, sat them at a table.  
"It's a really long story", said Ash as he laid his head on the table, then the agonizing pain of his scratch returned. Nurse Joy came in with two cups of hot co- co for them.  
"Wow, looks like you guys had a ruff time, let me get you something for that scratch", said Nurse Joy. She returned with a band aid.  
"All I want is a HOT shower", said Misty, "Then I want a warm bed".  
"Same here", sighed Ash.  
"well, tomorrow you guys can switch back bodies", said Brock, slightly laughing at the appearance of his young friends. "Besides, I'm sure you guys had some fun out there". Ash and Misty laughed a little. Ash and Misty went and took showers then went off to bed, Brock did the same, this time he didn't go out for midnight cap. Little did Ash and Misty know, they were in for a surprise tomorrow...  
  
To Be Continued....  
~~~~ u must read the paragraph below, ITS IMPORTANT 


	7. Day 7: The real Last day in Paradise LOL

Day 7: The Last Day in Paradise LOL  
  
Last chapter: Brock had a hang over because a of a little Midnight De-tore. Ash and Misty went mountain climbing and got messed up. Then after a ran shower they fell into some mud, then got chased by Beedrills, luckily today is the last day of their little fiasco.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
The Sun rose at 6: 47 as forecasted by the weatherman. Ash and Misty also rose with the sun, or at least around that time. They had decided to make their last day in each other's bodies a memorable one. Brock was also up with the sun. Misty decided to go take another shower since she still felt dirty off last night. Ash did the same. It was about 10:45a.m. when Brock realized Ash and Misty hadn't gotten up yet, so he went to investigate. The door was answered by Ash, who was wrapped up in a towel.   
"Hey, how come you guys aren't out here yet?", asked Brock, thinking the worst.  
"We both decided we needed another shower after last night", said Misty, then Misty noticed a look on brocks face that said What-The-Heck-Is-Going-on-in-there, and quickly replied "NOT TOGETHER YOU SICKO!!!!!". She slammed the door in his face. And went to get dressed. About half an hour later Ash and Misty came from their room.  
"Hey Misty, sorry or assuming the worst", laughed Brock.  
"Shut up", yelled Misty as she sat down to eat here cereal. Ash had no idea what was going on and decided not to ask.  
"So you guys ready to change back?", asked Brock after Breakfast.  
"Yes, but not yet, we are just gonna have fun today then later tonight we'll switch back", said Misty as she smiled at Ash. Ash smiled back.   
"Ok whatever", said Brock while thinking they were out of their heads. They decided they would start the day off with a little walk through the park.  
"So, how's that scratch Ash", asked Brock not knowing what to break the long silence with.  
"Its fine", said Ash bored.  
"Ok, quit the chit chat, face it this is sooooo boring", yelled misty.  
"Misty's right Brock, lets find something to do", Said Ash with a heavy sigh.  
"hey, lets go mountain climbing", shouted Brock not knowing that was a no go subject at this time.  
"NO WAY", yelled Ash and Misty in union.  
"then what?", sighed Brock.  
"I KNOW", screamed Misty, "lets go on one of those mini 2 hour cruises".  
"OK", yelled Ash and Brock in union. They bought tickets and went aboard. The cruise started off nice and peaceful, that is till they ran into a storm. The cruise ship got tossed and turned. Brock held onto the railings, Ash and Misty held on to each other. The wind got worse till finally Ash and Misty let go and went to grab the railing. Before Ash could grab the railing the wind swept him into the sea.  
"ASH", screamed Misty trying to hold her hand out to him, but realized it was too far. "SOMEONE HELP", screamed Misty.  
'What's wrong sir", asked a crew member as he ran over to her.  
"Please help, my boyfr... I mean girl friend got swept into the ocean", yelled Misty.  
"Ok don't worry", said the crew boy as he threw out a little raft to Ash. Ash climbed on, got pulled to the ship and climbed back on dec. Brock ran over to see what was happening.  
"Dude, what happened", asked Brock as he helped Ash up.  
"The...wind...swept...me...over...board", said Ash totally out of breathe. Misty hugged him tight.  
"Oh Ash you scared me", she let go of him, "I thought I'd lost ya".  
"Nope, I'm here to stay", laughed Ash.  
"Miss, here's a dry blanket", said the crew boy as he wrapped Ash in a dry blanket. Misty giggled a little.  
"What so funny...Ash could have died out there", said Brock.  
"I know, but the crew boy actually thinks Ash is a girl...its sorta funny", giggled Misty. After the cruise Ash went back to the pokemon center to get dried off, then he met Misty and Brock back in the forest by where Ash and Misty first switched bodies. It was time to switch back.  
'You ready Ash?", said Misty grabbing Ashes hand.  
"If you are", Ash smiled back.  
"So Brock, how do we switch back?', asked Misty.  
"Well from what I remember someone who witnessed the first switch must said the three words back wards and the two who first switched will change back. But you have to be touching each other someway", said Brock as he Took the Crouce out of his pocket.  
"So that means you have to say it... right?", said Misty.  
"Yep, but before you change back there's something you should know...", Brock sighed.  
"Really?? what??", ash and misty asked in union.  
"You guys could of switched back into your normal bodies when ever you wanted, I just told you it was a week in hope you'd become closer then ever...and it worked", laughed Brock "Sorta funny isn't it".  
"NO ITS NOT", screamed Misty.  
'That was evil Brock", yelled Ash.  
"Well if you haven't noticed you guys are a couple now and a happy one at that", replied Brock.   
"Well what's done is done, I guess its time to change back, ready?", asked Ash.  
"Yep", said Misty.  
"Ok guys on the count of three", said Brock. Ash and Misty starred into each others eyes, "Three", they drew closer, "Two", and closer, "One", they began to kiss just as Brock said "refa nas daul", as Brock finished saying those words ash and misty's bodies collided, and they were back in their own bodies. Ash was the first to break the kiss.  
"I'm Ash again", yelled Ash  
"And I'm back to being misty", yelled Misty happily.  
"Well, dose it feel weird to be back your own bodies?", asked Brock happily.  
"It feels like home", said Ash and Misty in union.  
"So you guys ready to go to Mrs. Ketchum's, and Prof. Oaks wedding?". asked Brock as he picked up his back pack.  
'I guess so", said Ash with a sigh.  
They set off to Pallet Town for a gracious wedding with only one more thing said...  
"ASH why didn't you tell me I still had my YOU-KNOW-WHAT", screamed Misty.  
  
FINALLY THE END  
BIG Specal thanks to my friend Leo for the kissing during transformation part.  
WELL WHAT YA THINK? i got 2 chaps up in one day, cool huh. please review me!!!!!! and check my profile for more AAMLs you should like or love or hate or whatever lol. hope you enjoyed this fic. (^_^) I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS DONE ::tears well up in eyes:: farewell. 


	8. THE AFTER MATH

after math  
  
  
The stone was returned to the lake where it was originally found. Ash and Misty are still a happy couple, Brock still lonely. 2 years later, The stone was found by a young girl named Casey. She took it home, read the markings an accidentally switched places with her 6 year old brother, Peter... now 4 years later.... she's still her brother and her brother is still her and happily married to a young gentlemen named Brock(BWA HAHAHA I really hate brock). The stone was disappeared from the face of the plant an was found by alien pokemon on planet "Nins".... and the planet was renamed "Snin" due to a miss hap.   
  
  
FINALLY THE END!!!! 


	9. What happened Next

What Happened Next?  
  
The stone was returned to earth and found by Ash and Misty's daughter, Ashley. She took it home to show her parents and as soon as Ash and Misty saw it they confiscated it and threw it to the garados. Now the stone lies at the bottom of lake Lusic or is it...... oh and Brock got his arm bitten off by a .... CHARZARD  
  
THE END....REALLY IT IS 


End file.
